halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xzan Tamasee/Defense of Mother Sanghelios
And your proof or evidence? The Boatman's boat from The Duel resembled a typical ancient human boat quite well. Xzan Tamasee 01:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) To be quite honest, Legends' interpretation of Sangheili society should not be taken literally: it was not directly overseen by Bungie, and a great deal of it should be regarded as artistic license. From a purely realistic standpoint, alien architecture and craftsmanship would be utterly different in most every aspect from human comparatives: completely different building materials and design principles (in line with a different planet's different gravity and other such characteristics), as well as different social mindsets. Legends is Canon aside from Odd One Out. Take artistic liscense as you will, but a boat is a boat. There's nothing contradicting it in the canon regarding that anyway.Xzan Tamasee 01:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Because Sangheili technology severly declined since the Schism. The Prophets handled technology during the Covenant era. Now that they are gone, Sangheili struggle to keep up technologically. This is all in the first paragraph or so. Xzan Tamasee 03:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) As an agreement at the forming of the Covenant, the San 'Shyumm would create the tools of war that the Sangheili employed. While I do not know if they would drop so far as full rigged ships (They did have an extraplanetary empire prior to their war with the Prophets, although said information is at least 3000 years old and may have been lost), what Xzan says has truth. That also said, the Sangheili would have no doubt stationed a majority of their remaining fleet in orbit around Sangheilios, knowing how vital it was to them. If they didn't the Jiralhanae could just bomb them from orbit with little to no casualties on their side. And many of the Jiralhanae chieftains fell into infighting, and would likely not have the resources to invade Sangheilios.}} Do any of you actually read eachother's comments? Or do you just spam the same thing for some other reason? Xzan Tamasee 13:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) We were just unsure how the two fit together. It sounded like it was saying: "No rigging ships" to "Yes rigging ships." Just plain confusion. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I love how you guys are fighting over the ship. Perhaps they didn't feel like risking the ships that were defending orbit to go stop an attack in atmosphere? I mean, really, don't you think they would want to hang on to that? Seriously...*Points* Wow are those brutes stupid.-Alsa Voromee-Major of the Cusading Spirit Fleet They were using boats, too. I doubt that Corvette's would have grappling hooks and things where you could just jump onto something else. :Which brings up the question why Brutes would want to use boats at all. Or why, if the Elites were at such a loss for starships, why they still had anti-aircraft guns. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) They too suffered inovation losses. It is said that before the Brutes joined the Covenant, they were just figuring out how to make a radio. Imagine the losses they suffered after many years' fighting and add Civil Wars onto that?-Alsa Voromee-Major of the Crusading Spirit Fleet. The brutes were using a hijacked ship from Makuree Harbor, not a spacefaring Corvette. Obviously a Corvette has no grappling hooks. And as for the AA Guns, those were built and stationed in Tamasee State before the Great Schism. Not after the decline. Xzan Tamasee 01:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your not following. The Brute Corvettes flew over Tamasee State, the only area that had AA Guns. The AA Guns managed to take down 3 out of the 5 Corvettes. Not wanting to take any more losses to the AA Guns, they landed on Makuree State, and wreaked havok there. Some of the brutes decided to hijack a ship from Makuree Harbor on a campaign to head towards Tamasee State and destroy the AA Guns from foot. However they ran into the sangheili warship on it's way to aid the Makurees, and were destroyed. Xzan Tamasee 20:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why would they fly over the only state with anti aircraft guns if they had another choice? Also, why hijack a ship from the harbor if you can just use your own ground vehicles, which likely move faster? Finally, why didn't the Brute have one of the remaining Corvettes hit the Sangheili ship with its anti ship plasma turrets instead of boarding? The Brutes are not that dumb.--Supercavitation 20:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The brutes don't exactly have fine details of every state in Sanghelios. It's not like they have scouting reports behind enemy lines. They would not have known about the AA Guns. They did not use their ground vehicles because they had to cross an ocean... Don't know what you're talking about with boarding, unless your the guy who thought I said Corvettes had grappling hooks, but the remaining two Corvettes landed due to the loss of the others from AA Guns. They didn't want to suffer the same fate, unknowing Tamasee State was the only territory in the area that had them.Xzan Tamasee 21:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ever heard of Sensors? The Brutes would have known about the AA guns before they were in range. Another point, why bring so few ships, and small ones at that, to attack your enemy's homeworld? The Brutes are smarter than that.--Supercavitation 21:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) How about this. Both sides felt like it. Sometimes there doesn't have to be a logical reasoning. You're like throwback philosophers, you fight over the same thing but to no avail. No one will win this arguement.-Alsa Voromee-Major of the Crudsading Spirit Fleet. I'm not going to dignify that with a response.--Supercavitation 22:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) going by past articles, he is, Phalanx Actual.--Supercavitation 22:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't understand what obviously needs to be changed... Xzan Tamasee 22:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe if you read the article, read some of the others comments, or read my comments, you'd understand the use of a ship.Xzan Tamasee 23:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) So... you cant state what is wrong or find a reason for it being wrong, so you revert to insulting us because of our opinion declaring us sock puppets because we agree that this is a very rational assumption? the Brutes were disorganized after the Schism, a cheiftan wanted glory in his name by conquering Sangheilios with all the like minded brutes he could muster? they could not muster many ships, and whatever the cheiftan said then would be law unless he was challenged by another, he could have the tactics and reasoning of a five year old but the strength of five brutes. Tldr- brute cheiftans are not chosen for their mental strength only physical strength. He thought it was a good idea, no one would challenge him. And boats are the same everywhere, you dont see rectangle ships anywhere do you? I dont either, Go watch the Duel and the return, look at the ferryman's boat, then look at the boats the Sangheili were training on during the duel, Pretty similar no? Fixed? Fixed. and tell your Omniscient Masters of the haloverse that know everything Moderation team, to read my resolving post. -Onea 'Var Makuree So.. your saying I would waste my time making multiple accounts on this site, and creating pages on all the different ones? No. Plus, my Fleet members are not the only ones agreeing with me, should you have actually read the comments, you'd notice that. Xzan Tamasee 00:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC)